


Ethical Dilemmas of a Sort

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Law & Order
Genre: M/M, post-ep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-16
Updated: 2010-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-06 08:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set directly after 19.11. Mike, Jack, the campaign, and cake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ethical Dilemmas of a Sort

**Author's Note:**

> The final shot of Mike in 19.11--standing alone in his office as the noise of Jack's return comes down the highway--really stuck with me. So you get this.

Jack finds him in his office. He’s holding an extra piece of cake, an extra fork, and a tired smile. “You know I’m having a party, right?”

It takes Mike a moment to pull out of his thoughts. He reaches for the cake and bites his lip when Jack’s fingers brush his. “Thanks.”

“Sure.” Jack sits and props his feet on Mike’s desk. “So, what trouble did you get into while I was gone?”

“I didn’t—”

“Connie’s got her conspirator look. I know that look. She learned it because of me.”

“What happens when you’re elected?” Mike asks instead of divulging anything. “I mean, with this.” He waves his fork in the space between them and sends a few crumbs flying onto his desk.

“I’m not answering a hypothetical question,” Jack returns.

“It’s not hypothetical.”

“I’m not elected,” Jack says, pointing his fork at Mike. “Therefore, this is a hypothetical.”

“If you won’t argue a hypothetical, at least be willing to argue it as a reasonable conclusion.”

“I will not.”

Mike sets the plate on his desk a little too firmly. The Styrofoam creaks and nearly buckles in his hand. “We shouldn’t do this. This has never been a good idea.”

Jack stabs his cake with his fork and tosses the plate onto Mike’s desk. “It’s late. I smell like the train, and I’m stuck here for at least another hour while I listen to people congratulate me for a campaign I haven’t even started. I came in here for some peace and quiet and maybe an invitation back to your place.”

“You shouldn’t be coming back to my place!” Mike says a bit more loudly than he means to. He glances at the door, surprised to find it shut. He forgets sometimes that Jack has a history of sleeping with co-workers and remembers to shut doors behind him. “They’re going to comb through everything—”

“Everything that belongs to me,” Jack interrupts. “There’s a reason I come and see you face-to-face when we’re making plans, Mike.”

“You…” Mike shakes his head. “Hearsay,” he mutters.

“They can’t make a case when there’s no evidence.”

“Some have tried.”

“All have failed.”

Mike slumps into his chair and stares at the ceiling for a moment. “We really can’t—”

“If you want to call it off because there’s nothing in it for you,” Jack cuts in, “I’ll handle that. But if you’re trying to call things off to spare my reputation, forget it. My reputation has plenty of black marks, and I can handle one more.”

“Pretty egotistical,” Mike says after a pause, “thinking this is all about your reputation.”

Jack laughs. “Play wounded if you want, but I know you. Your reputation is the last thing on your mind.” Jack stands and straightens his jacket. “I’m going to head back out there and mingle some more. If I see you later,” and the weight on ‘later’ is clear as a bell. “I’ll see you later.”

Mike watches Jack walk out and breathes out through his mouth. He should, he knows, get up and throw out the cake and go home. He should turn on the television, nuke something in the microwave, and watch sports highlights on ESPN until he falls asleep on the couch.

He should do a lot of things.

“Goddamnit,” Mike mutters and picks up his briefcase. He walks out of his office, locking the door behind him.

“Mike!” Marilyn, Jack’s assistant, yells when she spots him. “Come have cake!”

“Save me a slice,” Mike says with a smile. He walks across the room to Jack and holds out his hand. “Congratulations on a good start,” he says with a smile.

“Thank you,” Jack says and shakes Mike’s hand.

Mike holds on just slightly longer than necessary. His fingers brush Jack’s palm when he lets go. The humor in Jack’s eyes brightens just a touch. “I’ll see you later,” Mike says.

“Later,” Jack responds with a nod. “Be safe getting home.”


End file.
